When You Find Peace
by NarcissusXIII
Summary: Formerly Ruby494! Oneshot. He took another unsteady breath and closed his eyes as he felt the cold twist up his back and slide over his shoulders. A final tear slid down his cheek as he willed himself to stop crying.


**A/N: I was working night shift when I came up with this, just a random idea for the end of HP after he defeats Voldemort, let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing Harry from JKR for a little while but I have full intentions of returning him**

* * *

It would do no good to scream, no one would hear him, that, and he no longer had the energy to even try. He just swallowed the pain in silence. Each breath was excruciating but he became less aware of the pain with each passing moment. The numbness that had settled into his hands and feet began to creep into arms and legs. He just lay there waiting for it to reach his chest, then the pain would stop. Harry begged silently for the end to come, while tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

He would miss his friends and the people that had become his family these past few years. He would miss the flying, feeling the wind swirl around him and the calmness the air brought him. He would miss the feeling a wand in his hand, and the great and terrifying power that came with it. He would miss seeing the sun set then rise, bringing with it a new day. Feeling the ground shift beneath his feet as he walked, feeling the cool, crisp air fill his lungs. Hundreds of thoughts past through his mind as he lay on his stomach in a pool of his own blood, closing his eyes and letting fresh tears fall.

He was overwhelmed by memories and the faces of his friends and the pain in his chest tightened. Unsure if the pain was that of his physical injuries or the realization that this is the last time he would ever think about his life again, he was thankful the numbness was now reaching for his torso, it would be over soon. His eyes reopened to the deep red liquid surrounding him that was slowly seeping into the earth. He stared at it, taking in every detail of the wet, reddish green grass, the long, dark tree root and the tiny wild flowers. If this was the last time he ever opened his eyes, he wanted to see, really see.

He took in every detail of the smooth thin grass, the slight ridges at the sides, the small bend when the wind touch them. The rough skin of the dark trees, tall and strong, the breaks in the bark, the waving of the leaves. Past the trees was the dark, starless blanket of night that covered the sky, the bright moon was low and hiding behind the tops of trees. Opening his eyes, he was really going to miss that.

He took another unsteady breath and closed his eyes as he felt the cold twisted up his back and slide over his shoulders, soon. A final tear slid down his cheek as he willed himself to stop crying. He did not want to die but if his life would spare the lives of everyone else it was a small price to pay. Voldemort had been defeated, the death eaters outnumbered, it was over, the good guys had won. Harry followed a few of the remaining death eaters who were escaping into the forest, and had not noticed one who was sneaking behind him. It was only moments later he felt it, the curse of what felt like a thousand invisible knives slashing him from head to toe. Falling to the ground he realized his friends would not find him in time to save him, everyone was engaged in battle with the final death eaters. Death was only seconds away now as the numbness spread slowly through his veins, inching closer to his heart and head, so soon.

He could have done hundreds of things differently so he may have lived but he regretted nothing. Death brought with it peace, something he had been searching for and scared he would never find. He would never again experience physical pain, no curse or object would injure his body. No words or actions of another person would hurt his heart, he would not feel it break and feel like it will never be whole again. His chest would never tighten and not allow him to breathe, feel the ache in his chest that came with a terrible loss or disastrous event. His head would never throb from being filled with too many thoughts or feel detached from reality, unable to comprehend anything else. Pain would cease to exist within just a few short seconds. It would have been more wonderful then words could describe to live the rest of his life and grow old with his friends but he could not deny the comfort he took in knowing he would be at peace forever.

Peace, what a beautiful word. He would be at peace, at rest, like so many others who had given their lives to protect his world. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, he would be with them.

He felt the numbness surrounding him now, less then seconds left and he could feel the panic began to rise, he was about to die. With his last shaky breath he pushed the panic aside and gave into the numbness and eternal peace that swallowed him whole. Harry Potter was gone.


End file.
